


The Nephilim

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is an evil brother, Azrael fucked it all up, Chloe is not a good person, Ella's human family is horrible, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family of angels goes back to how it was, God and the Goddess of creation learn to talk, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Linda is in love with Mazikeen, Love Triangles, Magic, Manipulation, Mazikeen is in love with Linda, Mother of Angels returned to Los Angeles, Nephilim, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Michael, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Uriel had a lovely daughter, she was perfect from birth, however, she could be even more perfect.He just needed to make an adjustment, he just needed to make sure it changed everything.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael, Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 3





	The Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039005) by [MisteryMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteryMaiden/pseuds/MisteryMaiden). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is NOT my mother tongue, please bear with me

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't know anything about Enochian Magic, I read in the "Recovery by author MisteryMaiden" fanfic and decide to use it. It's even a fanfic inspired by her wonderful fanfics. Please read her wonderful Lucifer fanfics)** _

______________________________________

By looking into the eyes of his newborn daughter, Uriel can see a bright future for his little creature. 

He could see a being who would be much loved, but not well understood and who would not have a very good human family. 

He wanted to prevent her from suffering, he wanted to wrap her in a blanket and keep her safe from everything and everyone, but he knew that would not be possible, she was part of a bigger plan, she should be the one who guaranteed her family back 

to be united and that his father would stop arresting them in the divine city. 

He should make small sacrifices and if he has to sacrifice himself, then that's fine.

\-------------------- Break Time -----------------------

Enochian magic was not easy, it was incredibly delicate and incredibly difficult in a being as small and fragile as a newborn.

Uriel made sure that everything was right before placing his daughter on the altar and starting to draw runes on Ella's small and fragile body, when everything was ready, he started the ritual.

He would never hurt his own daughter, but he needed her to be completely perfect, his human part would interfere with everything in his plan, so she would have to be eliminated, unfortunately, Uriel could not avoid the pain that this would cause, especially because, the ritual 

he was tearing up his half-immortal being and remaking a completely immortal one.

When the ritual started to work, Ella's screams started to be heard, it wouldn't make any difference, it was an isolated place and humans would never find it, it would take a few hours for the ritual to be finished and for her to be able to be moved again. 

So, Uriel left, he used more magic to create an illusion in Ella's mother, she would never notice that her daughter was missing, she would think that her daughter was only in a long and completely healthy sleep.

And that was how the 48 hours of the incessant ritual of Enochian magic passed, Uriel returned shortly before the ritual finally broke, blood covered the little child and his aura was completely white, there was no longer that gray spot that hovered the being before, the child 

he didn't cry anymore, ended up sleeping or passed out from tiredness or pain, Uriel didn't know, he only knew that the ritual worked, Ella exuded a purity that only a newly created angelic being could contain, taking her in his arms, he looked into her eyes and 

saw that the black eyes had changed, it looked like someone had taken a galaxy and put it in the place of his eyes, he even wondered if instead of just getting rid of his human side, the ritual also transformed her into a goddess, 

but Uriel ruled out that possibility. 

Perhaps her power had simply appeared earlier, but for now, that would have to be resolved, he had to clean up Ella and give it back to his mother, it was time for Lilian to meet her real daughter.


End file.
